Spamano
by Tak Dragon
Summary: This is where I will post all my Spamano oneshots! Enjoy!
1. RETURNER -- Demise of Darkness

_Hey, guys. I'm alive... Updates are going terribly slow, I know that... but... well, I just hate school, girlfriends from whom you don't even know if they really want to be your girlfriend, my fucking Lovino-personality, and humans in general. I still love you guys!  
_

_Yeah. I cried while writing this. Maybe because I was already sad. Or tired. I don't know. Oh well. Enjoy it. *hands you guys a tissue* _

* * *

_While the moon hugged the sky frightened by loneliness, _

_I called out for you, blinded by tears_

_I could see myself smiling, reflecting in your eyes, _

_In front of me was a smile that I would never see again_

_I can see you screaming in the darkness,_

_But you're too far away._

_Hold me tight enough to break me,_

_If I can see you again, even just in a dream,_

_Let me have eternal sleep_

_Hold me tight enough to break me,_

_When I wake from my dream,_

_Your smile and your precious voice disappear_

_We'll meet again because I promised you so,_

_Gently cover me with love that's overflowing,_

_Let me have eternal sleep_

_I can't see you..._

_I can't see you..._

**_- Gackt - Returner - Ending of the darkness _**

**_ watch?v=amXKQ351QBw_**

* * *

Blood. Blood everywhere. Blood on the ground. Blood on the trees. Blood on the bodies that were spread through the forest. Blood of the Spanish. Blood of the British. There was even the smell of blood in the air. And yet...yet he had to keep on fighting. He had to protect his little boy, who was at home right now, waiting for him to return. Even if it wasn't certain if he ever would. Still, he was willing to give his life. Only to protect him. He didn't like this at all. Having to hurt people like this. Even kill them. But he would do everything for his precious Lovino. Everything.

* * *

The little boy sat on the couch, looking out of the window. He hadn't moved for the past few days. He refused to eat or drink, or even go to the toilet, so the only option for Charlotte, who was taking care of the boy, was to have a daily struggle with him so he would at least do these three things. She also tried several things to put him to sleep, but neither of them worked. And if he would finally fall asleep after lots and lots of tries, he would always wake up after a short time, screaming and crying loudly. Day after day went like this...until...

"Look there! It's one of them!" Lovino jumped up, pointing outside. "It's one of the soldiers!" He looked at Charlotte, his eyes sparkling, a bright smile on his face for once. "Alright~ Let's go to him~" The Belgian girl looked oustide, a serious expression on her face. This didn't look good... She quickly shook her head, and walked after Lovino, who was running outside, as fast as his short legs could carry him.

"Hey, chico~" The Spaniard ruffled Lovino's hair, smiling a bit. But Charlotte could see that it was a fake smile. "Hey, Lovino~ Can you go inside and make everything ready for when Antonio comes home?" The boy nodded, and ran inside the house again. When he was out of sight, the Spanish soldier immediately leaned on the Belgian, tired from the long fight.

"What has happened? Why are you here? And why...alone?"

Charlotte wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answer to that. It could only be a bad thing, judging from how the soldier looked...

"I tried to...tried to fight, but..." He looked at the girl, with pain in his eyes. "...he's dead. Antonio's dead. We tried to save him. We were telling him that he should be more careful. But he didn't listen. All he said was that he was going to save his Lovino. Lo siento. We should have tried to do more."

After that message, he collapsed in Charlotte's arm, the girl with an empty expression on her face. It took her a few moments to realise what the man had said. Tried to save... Save his Lovino...do more...HE'S DEAD. ANTONIO IS DEAD.

"Oh mijn god..." She slammed her hands against her mouth, eyes widened from the shock, not caring about the unconscious soldier that had now fallen on the ground. The most important thing right now was...How was she going to tell Lovino?

She walked to the house, carrying the other man with her, and tried to swallow her tears away, while she lied him down on a couch.

"Lovino, sweetie~?" She went to the kitchen, where the young boy was. "Sì? Why is he still not here?" The boy ran to Charlotte, and looked up at her. "Where is he? Does he still have things to do?" The girl crouched down, and looked straight into the Italian's eyes. "Lovino...I have to tell you something." She went to sit on a chair, and pulled Lovino on her lap.

"Lovino, I...Antonio...he... He's not coming back anymore."

"W...What...?"

"He's...He is an angel now. And he will always be...be w-watching over you..."

"W..Why are you crying?" Lovino softly wiped Charlotte's tears away.

"L-Lovino, sweetie..." She hugged the boy tightly. "Antonio...He...He's not here anymore. He's not living anymore."

The young boy looked at her with big eyes. "W-What...No..." He turned around. "You liar!" he yelled, while he jumped on the floor. "Look! There he is!" He pointed at an empty spot on the wall.

"But Lovi...There's nobody..."

"I can see him myself, damn it! He's standing there!"

"No, Lovino...Nobody is there..."

But the boy refused to believe it. He ran towards Antonio, and hugged him tightly, while Charlotte was just watching him hugging the air.

"Antonio!" Lovino smiled. "Let's go make some food!"

* * *

The following years were harder than expected. Charlotte took care of the boy, sometimes with help from her brother. She tried to let him live as a normal kid, but he never really seemed to let the thought of Antonio go. In fact... he was always talking as if he was still there. Charlotte found him in his room several times talking to Antonio, as if he was there next to him. At school he was bullied, because he was always talking to his 'imaginary friend'. Nobody could see Antonio but Lovino. The boy just couldn't accept the fact that the man wasn't there anymore. No matter how much Charlotte tried, she couldn't change that fact. Lovino sheltered himself from the others, not talking at all to anyone but Antonio...

* * *

"Hey...Antonio, you idiot..."

A sixteen year old Lovino was sitting on a bench, looking at Antonio. "I need to tell you something."

"Hm~? What is it, my little Lovi?"

"Don't call me that. And I..." He stared into the man's big green eyes he could always drown in.

"You can tell me. You don't have to be afraid. I won't be angry~"

Lovino looked at the man's smile. He had always found it calming. "I...I wanted to tell you that I...I am..." But he was always too awkward with words. He didn't know how to say this. He stared at Antonio for a moment, before leaning forward, and pressing his lips against his cheek. "Ti amo."

The Spaniard's eyes widened. "W...What?"

"I LOVE YOU! GOD DAMN IT!" He slammed his lips on Antonio's. The man was surprised at first, but then kissed back. Lovino allowed himself to drown in the feeling. He was lucky that the little park was empty.

After a while, their lips parted. "Lovi~ I love you too~" The Spaniard pressed a soft kiss on the boy's nose. And for the first time in ten years, Lovino smiled. He smiled a bright smile. He saw the smile reflecting in Antonio's eyes.

"Let's go home, Lovi~"

"Yes. Let's do that."

He lied his hand in Antonio's, and they started to walk home, always staying close to each other.

One evening, a few weeks later, he took Antonio to his bedroom again, like always. But this time was different. He had been kissing the man the whole evening. Somehow, he had lost his shirt somewhere downstairs, along with his shoes. He walked upstairs, pulling Antonio with him. He lied him down on the bed, lied on top of him, and started to kiss him again. He forced his tongue inside, deepening the kiss. After a few moments, he rolled off of Antonio, and somehow he lost his pants too. After a while, they were both naked, panting, embracing each other, not breaking the kiss.

Lovino opened his eyes, to see Antonio's beautiful, muscular body above him. The Spaniard leaned down, softly kissing Lovino's lips. "Hey, Lovino... Are you ready? It will hurt a little bit, but only a little bit. I will stop if you say so, okay?" He kissed the boy's cheek again, and the Italian nodded. He closed his eyes, waiting for something to happen. But...it didn't. He didn't feel a thing. "A...Antonio?"

And that was when he realised it. It was because Antonio wasn't there. He had never been there. Lovino had been alone all his life. He had just imagined it from the start. Antonio had really died in the battle. His whole life was a lie. An Antonio-less lie. "NO! NOOO!" He opened his eyes, expecting to see his Spaniard above him, but there was nothing. Only air. "NO! NOOOOOOOOO!" He panicked, running out of the bed, slamming his head against the door, the wall, on the ground... Rolling around in pain, screaming until he had no voice left, crying until there were no tears left anymore... And even after that, he was still crying, screaming, desparate to escape this pain... It strucked him harder than it should, ripping his heart into tiny pieces, his brain, his whole body...He shattered.

He just needed to see Antonio again. He had to. No matter what it would take. Even if it was only for one second. He just had to see him again. And so he tried everything...

* * *

"Hey... Lovino..." Charlotte hadn't seen the boy in a long time. She gently pushed the door to his house open. "Lovino, sweetie~?" She was carrying a box of chocolates with her. "Lovinoooo~?" There was no answer. Oh well, maybe he was upstairs, or listening to music, or busy with something... She would just go to the living room, and wait for him there. She knew that she was always allowed to go into the house.

Charlotte sighed. Lovino had been acting strange lately. He was kissing the air now and then... She had always known that Lovino had been seeing Antonio, but she never knew that it had gotten this far... She would have to find a way to get him out of it, or else he would probably stay like that his whole life...

When she stepped into the kitchen... She froze in place. The chocolate fell down, scattering around her feet. Her eyes widened. Her mouth wide open. She was unable to say anything. Unable to think. Unable to stand anymore, so she fell down on the floor.

It was all because of Lovino. Lovino's naked body on the floor, pale, lifeless. A knife stuck into his chest. A puddle of blood on the floor around him. His eyes closed, a peaceful smile on his white face.

Charlotte reached her hands up to cover her mouth, and the only thing she could do was stare at the body. He was dead...

* * *

Please. He had to see him again. He had to see him at least once more. "Antoniooo!" he called out. Every moment, this darkness could disappear, being replaced by the brightest smile in the world. The brightest eyes. His Antonio...he was shining even brighter than the sun... "ANTONIOOOOOOOOO!" This had to be the solution! THIS HAD TO BE HIS CHANCE TO SEE HIM AGAIN! THIS JUST HAD TO BE! IT COULDN'T JUST END LIKE THIS! ALL HIS LIFE HAD BEEN FOR NOTHING! "ANTONIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

But nothing came. And Lovino was left alone, in the darkness of death. Just like he was left alone his whole life. The only thing he could do now, was to imagine Antonio being there with him again. And starting the whole process over again... But it didn't work. The image of Antonio just wouldn't appear. He was gone, forever. And would never return.

* * *

_Hold me tight enough to break me,_

_When I wake from my dream,_

_Your smile and your precious voice disappear_

_We'll meet again because I promised you so,_

_Gently cover me with love that's overflowing,_

_Let me have eternal sleep_

_I can't see you..._

_I can't see you..._


	2. Para Tu Amor

Antonio was in the garden, looking at his beautiful tomatoes. He wiped the sweat from his forehead, and sighed. He had been working in the garden for an hour now, and the sun was so hot... He didn't even know why he was still doing this...

That was until he glanced at the tree next to his house. His precious little Lovino was lying under it, hiding from the sun...

Others thought that he was annoying, and useless. Mainly his brother. But... To Antonio, his Lovi was the most beautiful person on this earth.

He suddenly sighed, when he felt the warmth of the sun again. Well... Lovino seemed asleep, so... It wouldn't matter to take his shirt off, right? And so he did.

But little did he know that his Lovino had just opened his eyes again...

"CHIAAAAAAAH!"

Antonio turned around, to see the Italian running at him, and before he even knew it, the boy had slammed him against the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU THINKING, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!? DO YOU WANT EVERYONE TO LOOK AT YOU LIKE YOU ARE CRAZY!?"

The Spaniard looked up, straight into the beautiful eyes of the younger boy. He liked them. They switched between brown and green, depending on the light. Right now they were almost golden. He slowly reached his hand up, and wanted to cup Lovino's beautiful face, but at the last moment he decided that he would scare the Italian if he did that, and poked his cheek instead.

"OI! IS THAT THE ONLY FUCKING THING YOU CAN DO!? RIGHT AFTER I..." Suddenly, Lovino fell silent, and his face turned a bright red, while he looked down at Antonio.

The Spaniard raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong, mi tomate pequeño? Are you sick? Or are you too hot?"

"Yes...way too hot..." the younger one whispered softly, turning a bit redder. Antonio smiled. "Well, let's go inside then~ Maybe we can take a cold shower, then you can cool down~"

He chuckled when he saw Lovino's face turning as red as a tomato. "We...shower ... ...together...!?" he stammered.

"Ah! Of course not...if you don't want to...eheheh..." Antonio scratched at the back of his neck, after he sat up, making the Italian sit in his lap. For a moment, he wondered what it was like to kiss his cute lips. Immediately, he shook his head. Bad, bad Antonio. Don't try to kiss that kid. You will scare him away, make him cry, and maybe he won't even want to see you again. Bad Antonio.

"Let's go, mi tomate~" He supported Lovino's body with one arm, while he let the other one rest on his back. Softly humming a song, he walked back to the house, ignoring the other's protests and struggling. He let himself get lost in his thoughts, as he snuggled into the boy's shoulder.

He had taken care of Lovino ever since he was still a little kid. And that whole time he had felt a strange attraction towards the boy. Not like lovers, but more like...He just wanted to make him happy. Like a big brother, he guessed... But he became a bit obsessed with him...Wanted to do everything for him...Sacrificed his life so many times for him... And yet...Lovino left him. To live with his brother, he said...

But luckily, there were those times he came back for a day. Just to visit Antonio. And he was glad that Lovino would do that. The only problem was... When he saw the Italian again, he realised that he had become very...handsome. His chubby Lovino had turned into a charming, quite sexy boy...Without even losing his cuteness... But Antonio had immediately told himself not to think about that too much. He didn't want to scare the boy. He was often told that he was oblivious to everything around him, but he knew at least one thing... Lovino would get scared for sure if he tried anything. And he understood that. It wasn't every day that he got kissed by the man who raised him...If you didn't count cheek kisses...

He carried Lovino inside the house, and put him on a couch. The younger boy was just confused. "What are you even doing!? I don't want to take a shower with you, god damn it! LET ME GO! GOD DAMN IT! LET ME FUCKING GO!"

Antonio looked down at the boy with a concerned look. "Lovi..." He sighed. "I'm not even touching you anymore... And I already said that you didn't have to take a shower with me if you don't want to..."

Lovino seemed to calm down. "Well...It's only like...like when I was young... right...?"

Antonio nodded, his usual smile on his face again. "Si~ Don't worry, I won't do anything scary~" He chuckled when he saw Lovino's face becoming a dark red again.

"N...No..."

"So, let's go~!" The Spaniard grabbed the boy's hand, and dragged him upstairs. Lovino started to protest again, but he wasn't strong enough to run away. Besides, it was too hot, so he didn't really have any strength left...

"A...Antonio..." the Italian suddenly said. Antonio turned his head. "Hm? What is it, mi tomate?"

The younger one was staring at his feet, making his hair hide his face. "I..." He just stood there, clinging to Antonio's hand.

"What is it!?" Antonio pulled the boy closer to him, and put his free hand on his shoulder. "Tell me, Lovino. Are you hurt? Scared? Sick? Not feeling well?"

Lovino shook his head. "I...I..."

The older man put his thumb under Lovino's chin, forcing him to look at him. "You can tell me, mi tomate. Really." He smiled brightly, with sparkling eyes. The Italian looked back at him. There were small tears forming in his, now a light brown, big eyes. "Ah! Lovi! No! Don't cry!" He quickly pulled Lovino into a tight hug. For a moment he thought that Lovino was going to hug him back, until he got pushed away.

"You fucker. Go wear a shirt or something..." the boy stammered, his face even redder. "Aww, you look like a tomato~" Antonio quickly squeezed Lovino's cheeks.

"Let me go, bastard..." the younger one growled, while he slapped Antonio's hand away. "And now fucking take me in the – to the shower, god damn it..."

The Spaniard grinned. "Of course, my little Lovi~" He grabbed Lovino's hand again, and pulled him into the bathroom. "So... Do you want me to look away?"

"YES, YOU BETTER DO THAT, YOU JERK!"

Antonio chuckled, and then turned around, closing his eyes. Oh, how much he just wanted to turn around and – No, Antonio. Bad. Very bad. As bad as how bad he wanted – NO, ANTONIO. NO. JUST NO.

"I...I'm ready..." he heard Lovino say, in a small voice. Antonio quickly took his own clothes off. He didn't mind it if Lovino saw him like that. He had already seen him so many times...

When he was completely naked, he stepped into the shower, unaware of the fact that Lovino was watching every single move... "Come on, Lovi~ I won't look at you, I promise~"

He heard how the boy stepped into the shower too. Then...suddenly, he jumped a bit. He felt how two soft arms wrapped themselves around his waist. "L...Lovi...?"

The Italian buried his face into Antonio's back. "A...Antonio...You bastard..."

Antonio smiled, and turned around. He then grabbed both of Lovino's hands, and squeezed them. "What's wrong, mi tomate~? Don't be shy~"

Suddenly he felt how the boy buried his face in Antonio's chest. "You...stupid...Why can't you see it..." Antonio looked down at the boy. "What do you mean...Lovi?" He felt how Lovino pressed his stomach against Antonio's...body. "I...don't know..." the boy softly said.

This made Antonio feel a bit uneasy... He wasn't allowed to touch Lovino like that, was he? And yet they stood here... Oh, if he could only reach down at the Italian and trail his hand over his beautiful stomach, further down, untill he reached his hips, and – No, Antonio! Seriously, he couldn't just do that!

At that moment, Lovino looked up at the man, and whispered some words, that Antonio couldn't hear.

That's when it happened. They didn't know who started it. That wasn't important anymore. But before they both realised it, their lips were locked together. Antonio pressed Lovino against the wall, and kissed him hungrily, while he felt how the boy wrapped his legs around the man's waist. He slowly licked Lovino's lips, begging for entrance.

At that moment, however, Lovino quickly pushed him away. Antonio knew he had been wrong. He shouldn't have even touched Lovi. Bad Antonio!

Meanwhile, the Italian was looking away, his whole face a tomato-red. "F...Fuck..."

"Lovi! I...ehh...Lo siento, I..." Antonio didn't even know what to say right now.

"N...No...it's...it's my fault..."

Lovino looked up. Was it...guilt, Antonio saw in his eyes? Or was it something else? No. It was definitely guilt. He knew this look. It was how Lovino always looked when he had hurt Antonio.

"Come on...Lovi, it's not your fault! You didn't do anything wrong, I'm fine~ Everything's fine~" He smiled again, but that smile quickly faltered when he saw how the boy's expression changed from guilt into anger.

"IS THAT REALLY WHAT YOU THINK!? IS THAT THE ONLY THING YOU CAN SAY!? EVERYTHING IS FINE!? IT'S NOT, GOD DAMN IT! DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN FUCKING SMILE WHEN...WHEN THIS HAPPENED!?"

"N-No! Lovino, that's not what I mean! I-I'm really sorry, I—"

But before Antonio could even finish his sentence, Lovino had slammed his lips against Antonio's again. The older man's eyes widened, but then he closed them, and ran his hand through the Italian's dark brown hair. He didn't even care about the hot water of the shower anymore, when he pressed Lovino against the wall again. But...he did care about the next step. He pulled back, and looked the boy straight into his eyes. "Are you sure about this?"

Lovino just looked back. He then moved his face closer to Antonio's, and softly kissed his lips.

"Shall I...take that as a yes...?" the Spaniard asked, unsure of what he really meant. The boy wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck, and kissed him again. That was enough for Antonio to continue. He licked Lovino's lips again. He could feel how the younger one froze, but then relaxed and opened his mouth a bit. Antonio carefully pushed his tongue between his soft lips, and brushed it against Lovino's, who was too proud to just let the man control it, so he fought back. Meanwhile, Antonio trailed his hands down the boy's sides, and let them rest on his hips.

After a while, he pulled back, and moved his lips to Lovino's cheek. "Te amo~" he whispered against the skin. He couldn't believe that this was really happening. That his little Lovino was really allowing him to kiss him. Even kiss him...like that. He lied his head on the boy's shoulder, and snuggled into his neck, thinking about how lucky he actually was. Until...

He suddenly felt something pressing against his leg, and turned a bit red. "E-Eh? Lovi...?"

Lovino quickly turned around, before Antonio could even look what it was. Not that he didn't know it already. He just wanted to...make sure? Or...was it something else... NO, ANTONIO. BAD. Besides, now wasn't the time to think about this. Lovino was clearly feeling uncomfortable.

"Hey...Lovi..." Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino's waist, and buried his chin on his shoulder. "It's okay. Everything's fine, okay?"

"D...Don't look...Oh god, this is so gay...Why the fuck did I have to..."

"Shhhh, Lovi... I don't mind it, really..." Actually, he did mind it. Because... Well, let's say he wasn't that...calm anymore...

He slowly trailed his hands down. He knew that he shouldn't do it, but Lovino was just so cute when he was like this~ He kissed Lovino's neck, while his hands moved to his hips, a bit further down, and then up again.

He felt how Lovino tensed up a bit. "D-Don't...Stop that..."

But Antonio couldn't stop. He was just so nice...and beautiful... Lovino shouldn't worry. He would stop if the boy really wanted it. Really. He kissed Lovino's shoulder softly, as an excuse.

"A...Antonio...I..." Lovino's voice had raised a few pitches.

"Hmmm?" Antonio just kept his chin on the Italian's shoulder, and pressed his cheek against his red face.

"P...Please..."

"Please what?"

"Please...Fuck this, I..."

He heard Lovino sigh, before something got pushed against his hand. That was...his... Antonio softly started to stroke the boy's member. "Like this~? It's okay, Lovino... You don't have to worry~"

Oh god... He was too cute when he was like this... But...Antonio had to find a way to make him feel at least a little more comfortable...

"Shhh, Lovi... You're cute...Do you know how beautiful you are?"

He just kept whispering things like that in the Italian's ear, continuing to slowly stroke him. Lovino shuddered, and Antonio knew that he was biting his lip to prevent himself from moaning. He just kept doing this for a while, until Lovino finally turned around.

"Hmm, Lovi...mi corazón...You are so cute when you are like this~"

"S-Shut up..." And the small tears appeared again.

"L-Lovi... Don't cry. There's no need to cry. It's okay." He pressed a soft kiss on Lovino's lips, before he rubbed their members together. "It's okay~" He smiled, kissing the boy's nose.

The Italian playfully pushed Antonio away. "So. Are you going to fuck me now or what?"

The Spaniard blinked a few times, but then he smiled. "If that's what you want~ I would love to~ And... it's not just fucking... It's making love~"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever..." Lovino brought their lips together in a long, passionate kiss. In that kiss, Antonio took the chance to put the shower out, and he picked Lovino up, carrying him to the bedroom. They both didn't even mind the fact that they were still wet. Maybe that was even better...

The older man lied the other down on the bed, and crawled on top of him, pressing soft kisses down his jaw and neck. Lovino responded with soft moans. Antonio could feel every muscle tense and then relax again, as he kissed down his stomach.

"Hmmm...Lovi...This is your first time, isn't it~?"

"O-Of course it is... What the fuck did you think? Who else should I have done it with...? I..." The Italian looked away, his face turning red again. "I... I saved...saved my body...for...for you..."

Antonio looked up, and tilted his head. Oh god... This was just too cute! He pulled Lovino in his arms, and kissed his cheek.

"Eh... S-Stop that..."

"Ah? Lovi? I thought you liked it..."

Lovino awkwardly cleared his throat. "I...ehm... Just s-shut up and do it already!"

That caused the Spaniard to smile, and hold his Lovi even closer. "So cute..." He brushed a few strands of Lovino's hair out of his face, and kissed his forehead. "Vale, mi corazón, lie down, and just relax, si?"

The Italian nodded, and just looked at Antonio's face. The man looked back at him, his eyes sparkling. Was this really happening...? Wasn't this just a dream...? Was Lovino really lying in front of him, allowing him to do this? God... This was too much for him... He supported Lovino's hips with his hands, and gently pushed himself in. The younger boy squirmed a bit, and whimpered, but Antonio kept telling him to just relax.

Finally, Lovino felt a bit better, and he looked at the man from under his eyelashes, nodding quickly. His former caretaker, and now lover, started to move. "Ahh... So soft...And so warm... You're so cute, Lovi..."

"S-Shut it..."

The Spaniard felt how Lovino wrapped his arms around his chest. "But I can't help it, Lovi... It's just so cute..." He pressed his lips against the other's, before the Italian could even protest. He just let himself drown into the feeling, and groaned at the sensation. It felt so good...

Antonio wanted to make his precious Lovi feel as good as possible, so he trailed his hand over the boy's body, stroked the places which felt good, and planted gentle kisses all over his face. After a while, they found themselves groaning and moaning in pleasure, and Lovino even let out several screams. Their bodies rolled against each other, moved in the same pace, it was heaven... For both of them... But unfortunately, this heaven couldn't last forever... After a very pleasurable time, both of them met their release.

Panting, Antonio eventually rolled to the side, and held his lover close. He pressed soft kisses on the boy's hair. He seriously looked like an angel right now... His soft skin was covered with a gentle blush, and his eyes were half closed. His hair a bit messy, and he was panting...

"Fuck...That...Eh..."

"Let's do this again sometime, si?" Antonio pulled the blankets over his beautiful angel's body, and kept him in his arms. "Mi amor..." He pressed one kiss on Lovino's pink lips, before he closed his eyes.

He could feel how the Italian snuggled closer to him. "Yeah... And now go to sleep..."

He smiled at that, glad to finally be able to hold Lovino like this. "Good night, mi corazón~ Sweet dreams~"

Lovino only responded with a mumble, but Antonio could swear that he could hear something along the lines of 'my precious'... His Lovi was just too cute~ No, he certainly wouldn't mind to do this again... As long as they could stay together forever, it was fine. Everything was fine. It would be the most beautiful thing in his whole life... With a soft smile on his face, and Lovino in his arms, the luckiest man in the world, as he could now call himself, finally fell asleep.


	3. Lazy Days

_To make up for my lack of updates, here's this short oneshot~ It may be continued, but I'm not sure about that yet. Anyway, just enjoy this cute Teen!Spamano fluff~! _

* * *

It was a sunny day, in the beginning of the summer. A soft breeze went over the fields of the Spanish lands, and the sky was a bright blue. The sandy streets were empty, except for a teenage boy, who was running around through the long grass. The tan kid was just enjoying the freedom, running and jumping in the field with his arms spread widely. A loud, happy laughter sounded everywhere he went, until he finally fell down between the flowers. He turned his green eyes to the sky, a bright smile on his face. He just lied there for a while, being happy, until his sight suddenly got blocked by a dark shadow. The boy sat up, and then smiled happily at the sight of the other person.

"Loviii~!"

In front of him was another teen, only two years younger than him. This one was grumpy, had a scowl on his face, and his hands in his sides. "What the hell are you doing here, Antonio?"

The new boy obviously had an Italian accent, as he spoke his Spanish. That was only one of the many things Antonio loved about him. Next to his dark brown hair, his golden eyes, the blush on his cheeks whenever he felt embarrassed, his little hands, which were making their way to his face –

"Ah! Lovi!"

Antonio yelped, when the younger boy grabbed his shoulders and tackled him.

"Didn't I tell you to come to my house!? I was fucking waiting for you! And then I got wor– I mean impatient, and you were just fucking running here! God damn it!"

"Ah... I'm sorry, Lovi..." Antonio wrapped his arms around the other boy, and pressed his nose against his cheek.

"It's fine. And I'm Lovino. Lo. Vi– NO!" He held his hands out, to protect himself from Antonio's dangerously close face. "What did I tell you about this!? You better give a warning before you kiss me!"

The older one pouted, and looked at his boyfriend with big puppy-eyes. "But Loviiii~!"

"No! You can't-"

Antonio wasn't able to hold himself anymore when he saw that adorable blushing face, and he pushed his lips full on Lovi's ones. It was silent on the other side for a while, until Lovino started to kiss back. See, he couldn't resist him~

With a huge grin, the taller boy pulled away, and looked at his – now a dark red – lover. "You know that you love me~ I can see it~"

"Ah, just fuck you..."

"I wouldn't mind if you did~"

"Just shut up!"

* * *

Not that much later, they had finally – after a few very passionate kisses – reached Lovino's room. Antonio fell down on the big bed, and sighed loudly. "Ah, it's so nice today... If only it could every day be like this..."

"No. It's too hot." Lovino pulled his shirt over his head, and tossed it to the ground, before he lied down next to his boyfriend.

"That's because I am here~" The Spaniard grinned, and pecked the other's lips, to which the Italian simply responded with a huff.

"I love you, Lovi!"

"Hm. Ti amo. Fucking idiot."

Antonio sat up, and crossed his arms. "Lovi, that's a mean thing to say!" He pouted, looking his lover straight in the eye. "I'm not an idiot. Now, you make it up."

Lovino rose a brow, and just stared at the other. "Make it up? And what makes you think I would do that?"

The Spaniard grinned, and grabbed a pillow from the bed. Lovi's favourite tomato pillow, which was given to him by no one other than Antonio himself. Though the stubborn kid would never admit it, he loved this present, and always wanted it near him when he slept. Yes, it is completely normal to watch your boyfriend while he's sleeping. Nothing strange about that, at all~ Come on, who wouldn't want to see Lovi's adorable face, while he mumbled those cute things that didn't make any sense~ But, no one can see that. No one but Antonio. He was his, and his only.

The older of the two crawled closer to his boyfriend, his pillow in his hand.

"No! Not my– Don't you dare to do anything with that!"

"Anything like~?" Antonio tilted his head, and smirked.

"Just- Leave that thing alone! PUT! IT! DOWN!"

Lovino shrieked, and he wanted to tackle Antonio again, but the latter threw the pillow hard in his face instead. "Surprise~"

"No way. No fucking way." The Italian grabbed another pillow, and hit the other several times with that. "I'm going to kill you for this!"

He crawled on top of Antonio, and pushed the pillow right on his face. "Now! Say please or I won't let you breathe!"

The voice that came from under the pillow was muffled, but still loud, and too happy. "Only if you are going to speak Italian for me!"

"No! I won't speak Italian! Why the fuck!?"

"I will speak Spanish for you, Lovi!"

The other rolled his eyes. "Yeah, of course. Like we didn't have this whole conversation in Spanish already..." He put more pressure on the pillow, trying to make Antonio beg.

"And what if I- Mmph!"

"Say please!"

"F-Fine! Please, Lovi!"

"Please what?"

"Please...kiss me~"

Lovino could just hear the smirk that Antonio had on his face. "God damn it... You never know when to surrender." He removed the pillow from his boyfriend's face, and pressed a soft kiss on his lips.

"That's because I'm Spanish~" The other grinned proudly, and ran his hand through Lovi's long hair.

"And what are you trying to say?" The younger glared back. "That Italians are cowards?"

"I don't know a lot about them, but at least I don't scream when I see a turtle!"

"Oh, just shut up about that!" Lovino quickly pressed their lips together, to silence the other. Antonio rolled on top of him – He just always had to do that... – and kissed back hungrily. Damn it, that Spaniard was a good kisser.

When they finally broke the kiss, the taller one licked his lips, looking Lovino straight in the eyes. "I wouldn't mind to do that again~"

"Yeah, sure. Let's just...do nothing today. I don't want to do anything."

"You mean... Just cuddle~?"

"Whatever you want."

They lied back down on the bed, holding hands, just snuggling up to each other.

"I love you, Lovi~"

"Love you too."

"Can I sleep in your bed tonight?"

"God damn it, you're never satisfied, are you?"

"I am, as long as I have you~"

Lovino lied his head down on Antonio's chest, and sighed. "Ti amo. Just...don't forget."

"I won't, Lovi. If you don't forget it either, that I love you with my whole heart!"

The Italian sighed again. "You always have to make something cheesy out of it..." He closed his eyes, and snuggled into his lover's neck. It was so nice... He honestly didn't mind to be like this with Antonio forever. Well... Maybe he wouldn't even care if Antonio was going to sleep in his bed tonight. Hm... Actually, he looked forward to it. With a little smile on his face, he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, and kissed his cheek. No, he was never going to leave him. Never in his whole life. He loved Antonio, and Antonio loved him. That was never going to change. And Lovino loved that.


	4. Lazy Days 2

**Sooo, because I was bored, and had nothing else to do, (or didn't want to do anything else) I decided to do one more chapter for this story~ I love you guys! Just wanted to say that ^^ Ti amo~ Please, enjoy~**

* * *

It was finally the day Antonio had been hoping for. Today, they had been together for exactly two years. At 2:38 pm, to be exact. Yes, Antonio kept track of the time. This was something very important! He still knew all of the little details of that day, two years ago.

_The boy had been doing his homework in his room, just listening to music. It was 2:09 right there. As if he knew what was about to come, he looked at the time for almost every minute. He worked for a few minutes, just humming along with his song, until he heard something outside. Something made its way up the wall, and of course, the curious Spaniard just had to look. He got immediately pushed back though, and stared at the creature that climbed inside. _

"_Antonio..." _

_Only now he realised that it was Lovino. His best friend. He lived in the house next to Antonio's own, even though it now felt like both of the houses were theirs. They walked in and out of both houses, doing whatever they wanted. They were almost always together, and seriously, he was the most beautiful, interesting boy that ever existed. _

_Something was wrong with him though. His usual pale face was now covered with tears, eyes red from all the crying. Antonio gasped, and quickly ran towards his friend. _

"_Lovi! Lovino! What happened?" He pulled the trembling boy in a tight hug, and pulled him on the bed, so he would have a place to sit. _

"_I..." The Italian's voice wasn't even loud enough for himself to hear. Not knowing what to do, the older of the two just rubbed his back in a comforting manner, trying to make him feel at least a little bit calmer. _

_The shorter one took a deep breath, before he continued. "I...just found out that...I... Fuck, how do I say this..." _

"_It's okay, Lovi. Just tell me. Is it something about your family?" Antonio knew how much they often argued. Most of the time when that happened, Lovino escaped to his friend's room, and stayed there until it was almost dark. _

_But the other shook his head, and leaned closer to the Spaniard's ear. "I...like...ehm... Ilikeboys."_

_The latter's eyes widened, and he was honestly shocked. Could he...? No, of course not. He was only giving himself false hope... _

"_Is there someone in particular you like?" _

_The little boy nodded. "He is...He's...aargh!" Lovino quickly crawled to the farthest corner of the bed. "Nothing! I like no one, okay!?"_

_Antonio showed him a sad smile. "It's okay, Lovi. It's not bad to love someone. I love someone too~!" _

_Wait...was that...hurt, he saw in Lovi's eyes? No! No, he couldn't hurt him now! Not when he was sad like this! Also not when he was happy! Never! He crawled closer to him, and gently wiped his tears away. "Don't be sad, Lovi~" He tried to sound like his useful cheery self, even though he was way too nervous.. _

"_Antonio?"_

"_Yes? What is it, Lovi?"_

_It was silent for a while, before the Italian dared to say another word. "It's nothing. Just don't worry about me."_

"_No. I can't help but to worry about you. You're precious to me, don't you know that?" Antonio pulled his friend in a tight hug, and surprisingly, the other allowed it, and even hugged him back. Usually he wasn't such a fan of hugs... He decided to blame it on his sadness now. _

"_P-Precious?" The big golden eyes of the boy were now full of tears again, which the Spaniard gently wiped away. _

"_I don't know what kind of question you were going to ask me. But if it is what I think it is, I will tell you that I think so too~!" _

"_W-What...!?"_

_Ah, really, that blush on Lovi's cheeks was so cute~ "Yes~ I love you!" God, he only hoped that this was really what Lovino wanted to say, or else he had messed up... and not even a little bit... _

_It was silent. Really silent. The only sounds came from outside. Even the radio stopped with its songs. Antonio's heart was beating so fast, that he was almost sure the other could hear it too. He didn't even dare to breathe, all he could do was look at those beautiful, shining eyes. They came closer. And even closer. Until they were so close to each other, that he could feel the Italian's breathe against his skin. Only a little bit – _

Squeeeeaaaaak.

_In shock, both Lovino and Antonio backed away, until they were both at another side of the big bed. The older one looked at the door of his room. Someone was watching them... It was his mother. Of course someone had to ruin this. The woman looked at them for a few moments, a slight smile on her face, before she closed the door again. The sounds of her footsteps slowly faded away, until it was silent again. _

_Antonio was the first one to speak. "U-Um... I'm...sorry about that, eheh..." He showed a nervous smile. God damn it. He couldn't just go back and do it again! AARGH! THAT HAD BEEN THE PERFECT MOMENT TO KISS HIM, AND NOW IT WAS RUINED! _

_God, what should he do? He couldn't just randomly go to Lovino and kiss him, that would be so awkward, no, he would get angry, and sad, and – _

_He couldn't even think anymore. His whole brain stopped working. His body froze. The only thing he could still feel, were those soft, wet lips on his own. _

_They parted after a short time. Or at least, Lovino moved. Antonio still sat there, frozen, trying to comprehend what just happened. The younger boy moved back, trembling, looking at the other in a shocked way. His face was a cute, bright red again. "I...I didn't mean to do it, I-" _

_He got silenced by the Spaniard, who now pressed his own lips against Lovino's. He wrapped his arms around the boy, and ran his fingers through the long, brown hair. The Italian hugged Antonio, and kissed back. They stayed like this for a while, just enjoying the feeling of each other's lips. _

_When they finally pulled back again, after a few minutes, they panted, trying to catch their breath. Antonio pushed his friend – now lover – on the bed, and just wrapped his arms around him. He didn't want to lose him ever now. He kissed Lovi's nose, and smiled the happiest smile in his whole life until now. "I love you, Lovino~!" _

_The younger one looked away, his face a dark red. But after a few silent moments, he hugged back. Hesitantly, but that didn't matter. He did it, and that was all that Antonio cared about. _

"_I...I...l-love you. Too. I mean. Yeah. I shouldn't say too. Because then someone else loves you too. And nobody is allowed to- I mean. Fuck." _

"_Yes, my sweetest~ Nobody is allowed to love me, except for you~!"_

"_And- and your mom. She's kinda nice."_

"_Hehe~ I love you, Lovi~!" _

Ah, those were good times~ But not any better than the times he and Lovino were experiencing right now! At least he was allowed to touch the other now – Only touch though. Nothing more... Unfortunately...

Ah! What was he thinking about!? God, he should do something for his little tomate now! He quickly finished the card he was working on. It wasn't good... But he didn't know what else to give him! Maybe... a flower? Yes! A flower! That was a great idea~!

He praised himself for his smartness, and quickly ran outside. In the field, he searched for the most beautiful flowers, and made a huge bouquet. Nah, he was sure that his Lovi would love this!

Laughing at just the idea, he turned around, and wanted to go back home again. But he got stopped...

There stood Lovino. His eyes were fixed on the ground, almost as if he was too shy to look at Antonio, his blush only supporting that thought. He seemed to be holding something in his hand. But even though the Spaniard was curious, he wouldn't ask. It was Lovi's job to decide if he was going to give it to him or not.

"Lovi~?"

"A-Antonio..."

"Lovi, I have a present for you~!" With a proud grin, Antonio showed his lover the flowers. The Italian's eyes widened, and he stepped back, looking honestly shocked. "I...eh..." He was speechless, as he took the bouquet in his hands. He just stared at the flowers, blinking rapidly, but then looked back at his boyfriend. "I, um...I have something too...It's worthless, I know, but... It's not as good as these...But still, I just w-wanted to..do something. You know."

The Spanish boy grinned, and tilted his head. "I don't care, as long as you put your heart into it! Then everything you give me is beautiful!"

Lovino blushed again, and put the flowers to the side. Carefully, of course. He didn't want to ruin them.

He kneeled down in front of Antonio, and took his hand, pressing a light kiss on it. "I...eh...We...ehm...I...Fuck. I...forgot. Well. Whatever. Just...Here."

The boy shoved something hard and cold on the taller one's finger. The latter gasped, when he saw what it was. A ring! A real ring! Even though it looked kinda familiar... But he just shrugged it off. He fell to his knees, and pulled Lovino in a big hug. He buried his face in the other's hair, taking in his nice scent, and kissed his cheek and the side of his head repeatedly. "I love you, Lovi, I love you...I love you..."

The Italian just sobbed into his boyfriend's shoulder, and kissed his neck. "And. Ehm. I... I have one for you too...To... put on me..." He took another ring from his pocket, and pushed it in the other's hand. Antonio smiled brightly, while he shoved that one on Lovi's finger. "Now we belong together~"

He didn't even care that they were only fifteen and seventeen, and not even allowed to marry each other at all... As long as they put their hearts into it, it was great enough.

They walked back to Antonio's house, hand in hand, since he still wanted to show his tomato the card he made. Until suddenly, they heard a familiar voice... Yes, that was Lovi's grandpa.

"WHO THE HELL STOLE MY RINGS!?"


End file.
